The shunt resistor is a component that is serially connected to an electric circuit, which is the target of determining a current value, and is utilized when determining the current value of the circuit by measuring the voltage value across the shunt resistor. The shunt resistor is widely utilized in various fields such as the field of bus rings (bus bars) in rotary motors.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below proposes a method for manufacturing a shunt resistor, comprising forming an intermediate, which integrally has a pair of electrode parts and a connecting part connecting the pair of electrode parts, from a metal plate of Cu or the like having a predetermined thickness and width; joining a resistive alloy plate of a Cu—Mn alloy, a Ni—Cr alloy, or a Cu—Ni alloy to the pair of electrode parts so as to bridge the pair of electrode parts; and then cutting and removing the connecting part.
Also, Patent Literature 2 below proposes a method for obtaining a predetermined resistance value by joining a thick film resistor to a pair of electrode conductors, which are disposed to face each other on an insulating substrate, so as to connect the pair of electrode conductors, and laser-trimming the thick film resistor.
The manufacturing method described in Patent Literature 1 is advantageous in that the orientation of the resistive alloy plate attached to the pair of electrode parts can be stabilized.
Also, the method described in Patent Literature 2 is advantageous in that the resistance value can be adjusted in a highly precise manner.
Meanwhile, in general, shunt resistors with various resistance values are produced, and a shunt resistor with a suitable resistance value is utilized according to the specification of an electric circuit, which is the target of determining a current value.
In this case, shunt resistors are managed for each resistance value, and if the resistance value of one shunt resistor can be immediately verified, it is possible to prevent mistakenly selecting another shunt resistor during the work of attaching said one shunt resistor to an electric circuit as much as possible.
However, no prior-art documents including Patent Literatures 1 and 2 can be found that focus on such a viewpoint.